Timeless
by Apostria
Summary: In the dark there was always light, within that light there is always hope. Over time when something is broken under the care if others when time passes by it can be fixed. They had to stay determined.


Arc 1- Upon to dark days

_-They had to stay determined-_

Yagi Toshinori thought he was having a good day he didn't want to know how wrong it went, it was supposed to be a simple day if work a simple boring villain raid with Endeavor, Eraserhead and present Mic with a small police force, it wasn't good it easy.

He sighed glancing over to the figure in the other bed beside him in the room they had found her in a tube filled with liquids and chemicals naked in a room with a small army of thugs and a large black mutant creatures it was riedicous they had barely got to her in time knowing that she was dangerous.

It was supposed to a normal day, the door opened several figures walking in that he easily recognized.

A small white furred creature know one was sure what he was he personally thought he was a polar bear his name the principal of U.A is Nezu.

The second figure shaggy haired res eyed man wereing a black with bags under his eyes the underground hero Eraserhead. The third a uniformed man holding files in his hand a gun on his waist frowning with glasses his name was Mr.Nest a government worker who labeled dangerous quirks.

Mr.Nest sighed pushing up his glasses glancing at the girl as he spoke up already knowing the answer

"Is this her?" he questioned keeping well to hide his current emotions although they could easily detect the annoyance.

Yagi nodded silently in response the others eyes unasally sharp when they glanced at her.

Mr.Nests lips thinned slightly as he spoke up to the group

"Well then I must commend you on her rescue, from what I've read if she became a villian than we wouldn't be here today" his words got surprised reactions and raised eyebrows a deep frown on Yagi's face. To them Mr.Nest never gave out praise and when he didnt they knew it was serious. The group of hero's straighted up unconsily as Mr.Nest continued

"If you wish I can read all the files provided by the eight precepts of death they are quite extensive and as far as we can tell accurate" his eyes catiously watching the group.

Nezu nodded his black beeded eyes glancing only breifly to the girl as he responded

"It would be helpful if we understood her contindion so we can help later on"

Yagi nodded, Eraserhead shrugging a frown on his face. Each of them tense.

Mr.Nest eyed them each one holding his gaze as he pulled out a vanilla folder as he sighed coughing before he spoke

_'Subject: 0176b28 is the only survivor of project:Timeless, Subject was kiddnapped from a relatives house all current relatives killed by order of Chrome'__'_

_Subject:0176b28, Age 3, her quirks have been awakened duel quirks we have started training with them and has shown some mental instability we can accruatly label the subject a genius easily solving advance puzzles'__'_

_Subject:0176b28, Age 4, Her mental state has worsened with recent experments of her quirks, she easily gets bored and has no current interest in doing what we tell her mesures have been taken"_

Mr.Nest paused glancing up from reading frowning as he observed there reactions Nezu's fur brisstaling, Eraserhead glaring a scowl on his face and the most unerving one being the blank expression on Yagi's face as Mr.Best spoke glancing at Nezu

"I'll send you a copy of the file"

Nezu nodded his eyes laying longer on the young girl followed by a sudden sharpness in his eyes as Nest continued reading

_'Subject:0176b28, Age 5, We have come to the conclusion that her mental insabilty is a result of her quirks however music seems to be calming to the subject, the subject is constantly bored despite our teachings and often wants fun'__'_

_Subject:0176b28, Age 6, The subject has reverted to speaking in single words and acts ecentricly she is shown to have intese degree of telekinesis we have begun phase 2'__'_

_Subject:0176b28, Age 7, Sevreal thugs had acted out if line and attemped to assult her when we got there it was to late they were dead, cause of death was unknown the subject watched no visable emotion'_

Yagi looked at the girl frowning in confusion speaking mildly in a question

"She killed them?"

Nest nodded as he responded

"Thats what we think, however it could have been a result of her quirks acting up when she was threatned'

Nezu glanced up sharing a look with Eraserhead to them it was obvious she had killed them and Nezu knew she wasn't bothered by it.

_'Subject:0176b28, Age:8, Phase 2 was a success, the subject can now heal others anf won't hesite to kill others the subject when experimented on showed no visable reaction however her eyes were unnerving...They were broken'__'_

_Subject:0176b28, Age:9, The subject has mastered stealth however the subject is easily confused by the emotions of others to a degrees as a result of her advance telekinesis the subject cannot die from letel injuries, beheading, burns, drowning or suffocation the subject has complete accurate infomation if the human body and has taken a liking to senbon, a pro hero had infiltrated the base we had them fight, the hero had been killed however at the lasy moment he had wispered sonething to her and her eyes suddenly gleamed they two however had grown as friends before she was forced to kill him'_

Nest coughed looking around, Nezu's fur brissting in anger a firm scowl ob his face his paws curled in small fists, Eraserhead face oddly blank and Yagi face was midly putting it murderous his body shaking glaring at nothing unware of the smallest sparks of his quirk acting up. The room was filled in intese errie silence no words were spoken heavy feeling laying th air each one sharing a silently pledge to each other.

Nezu breathed out deeply a calming breath as his fur went flat and eased up along with the other two sharing glances at her he spoke

"We will do anything we can to help her, we owe her alot"

Yagi nodded rembering how the girl saved him from death moments away from it he had been close and had seen how a blank expression easily killed One for All his insides exploding there was no body.

Eraserhead stared at the girl his thoughts oddly blank with a frown as he spoke up gruffly

"She has potential"

Nest smirked his eyes glowing in approvel as he spoke up agin

"I'll send you the papers, but she need somewhere to stay"

Nezu nodded smiling grimly as he spoke up

"She might be targeted by the villians again she could easily become deadly threat if she became a villian however we can't force her this is her choice" Nest nodded as he smiled speaking

"Indeed, it is obvious isn't it thought?" he asked smirking pushing up his glasses.

The group shared looks at the girl her hand twiching slightly as Nezu spoke "Indeed"

They could feel, her presence she no matter what she did would change everything either for good or evil theu still had hope.

She breathed out, as her hand moved eyes snapping open her upper body shooing up to face them watching them her eyes shinning with an unknown emotions as she gulped and spoke

"Who are you?"

The group of hero's smiled her eyes meeting Yagi's as his grin grew at the flash if reconigtion that went throught her eyes.

_She was awake, she had to stay determined._


End file.
